Heartbeats
by ShearViscosity
Summary: Spoilers for Moana. 8 one-shot chapters filling in gaps for the movie. So far, chapters for: the Ocean, Gramma Tala, Sina, Tui, one of the ancient shipbuilders, Te Fiti, Maui, and finally Moana.
1. Chosen

**Chosen**

Why did I choose you?

Do you really not know Little Ocean, or is that you do not remember?

For I remember Little Ocean, I remember it all. I remember a babe born so small and sickly that his parents thought he'd be too weak to live, and so they gave him to me. I remember the strength in his fist—so small, even by mortal standards, but so strong and full of life.

The gods may have looked after him and given his powers and a magic fishhook, but his heart always yearned for the mortals. He used his powers to give them gifts—some stolen from the gods more often than not—always seeking approval and acceptance, to somehow fill the hole in his heart. One so big that not even I nor the gods could ever fill.

Which is why he stole the heart of Te Fiti. One more gift to give the mortals for their praise, except this gift came with a terrible price, one not even the great demigod Maui could pay.

So you see, the heart was stolen out of selfishness and greed. In order for it to be returned, one must be selfless and kind; putting others needs ahead of their own. That was the first requirement of my chosen one.

Over a thousand years of watching the mortals flee from me and the monsters that roamed my waves, I came across many chosen ones that passed my first test. You were not the first chosen one, but you were the youngest.

So young, just learning how to walk and explore the world for yourself, without your parents. You came to me the first time, without me even having to call you away. And then you caught my attention.

Little Ocean, you gave up the chance to have a pretty shell that you wanted, in order to protect a creature smaller you. Older mortals might have grabbed the shell, and then gone for the turtle. Younger mortals might have gone for the shell not noticing the turtle or realizing what peril it was in.

But you did. You put the needs of a small creature ahead of your own and in doing so, passed my first test.

The second requirement I had for my chosen one was for them to be persistent, and stubborn. Maui would resist all efforts to return the heart to Te Fiti, so I needed a somebody who would be even more stubborn than he, and not give up.

How many times did you try to refuse my call, but always found your feet returned you to me? How many times did you try to stay on land, only to daydream about stealing a boat and riding my waves? Despite all the reprimands from your parents, and being dragged away from me, you always found your way back.

I must admit Little Ocean, you were not the first to make it past my first two requirements, your father did as well. Like you, he put others ahead of himself, and longed to ride my waves.

Unlike you, he failed the final one.

Bravery. I needed a champion who could be brave and courageous, who would not run at the first sight of Te Ka. I needed someone who could overcome their fears, and push on for the sake of others.

Your father failed me. Yes, I was harsh on him and his friend, but I needed a chosen one who was not afraid of the danger and unknown that lay ahead of them. Your father failed me, but you didn't. Little Ocean, even when the big wave attacked you, overturned your boat, and nearly swept away that stupid chicken of yours, you still came back to me.

So you see Little Ocean, that is why I choose you. You are kind and compassionate, persistent and stubborn, brave and courageous. Have these qualities not served you well on your journey? Getting Maui to return the stone, escaping the Kakamora, retrieving Maui's fishhook from Tamatoa, you couldn't have succeeded without them.

Even now, here you are, questioning my decision, but still refusing to give up and go home to your people for you know what you have to do, no matter how much easier it would be to give up.

So Little Ocean, that is why I chose you. Tell me, did I not choose well?

 **Author's Note**

The past year there's been a lot going on in my life so I don't get to write as much as I like. The other day I saw Moana and while I enjoyed it, I did have some questions/issues that my brain just couldn't leave alone and this is the result. This story will be a total of seven chapters to fill in the gaps from the movie, center on different characters, and there won't be any major plot or story. Once a Moana category is created, it'll be moved there, but will stay in Disney for now. Next chapter is from the point of view of Gramma Tala dealing with her sudden (and convenient) collapse upon giving Moana the heart.


	2. Live

**I do not own the rights to Moana.**

 **Live**

I have lived a long life—far longer than I should have lived, to be honest.

It was not a coincidence that I collapsed when I gave the stone to you. The stone is old and powerful magic, capable of creating life—as well as extending it.

Please forgive me, I should have given it to you long ago. Though I wish to be a stingray in the next life if the gods see fit, I will admit I was selfish and clung to life far longer than I should have.

You see, I wanted to see my son, my little Tui, return to the boy he once was. Don't get me wrong, he is a fine chief just like his father. But that's the problem, he's too much like his father. He no longer has the spark inside of him, the yearning of adventure, the longing to explore the ocean.

He gets that from me of course, and passed it on to you. But ever since that faithful night he's lost it, and I'm afraid it's for forever. I have tried to remind him over the years, get him to dance with me and the stingrays like he used too— I know you wouldn't believe of your father, but he was a lot like you once. There was many the day he would sneak off from chief lessons with his father to dance with the stingrays with me and frolic in the ocean. His father would then be forced to track him down and drag him away, much like how Tui does now to you.

Long gone is that spark and instead, he and the rest of the islanders think I'm the crazy village lady. I don't mind that too much really. I'm happy with my stingrays, and I got to stick around long enough to watch you grow up.

But that's the thing Moana. You're all grown up now, and ready to be chief. I can't let you though, not yet, not when you have so many things to do. That day when the ocean choose you and gave you the Heart of Te Fiti, I knew you'd have to leave the island someday, and while I hate to see it happen, that day has come.

You're ready for the stone—have been ready for years even if I haven't been—and it's time for me to stop holding onto it for you, fooling myself into thinking it still needed to be protected for you, when really it's been more about protecting myself and you from your fate.

It's time for me to die, and for you to live. Go find Maui, force him to return the Heart to Te Fiti, and save our people. Never lose the spark in your eye, or your love for the ocean like your father did.

Don't worry about this old woman. I have the stingrays to keep me company.

 **Author's Note**

First, I'd like to thank Mason Topi for the kind review, along with the few of you who favorited/followed this story. I realize it may not have the biggest audience, so it's nice to see some interest.

I enjoyed Moana, but how her grandmother literally goes from giving her the stone to collapsing and dying in a few minutes irks me. There's no explanation, other than the writers needed to distract her father from burning the boats, getting Moana to leave, and setting up the ending. This is what my brain came up to explain the suddenness, that the stone's magic had actually been keeping her alive for years.

Next chapter deals with Moana's mother, Sina, and how she could so easily let her daughter leave. It also answers the question: Why would Tui, who's so afraid of the ocean and leaving the island, name his daughter after his biggest fear?


	3. Fate

**I do not own the rights to Moana.**

 **Fate**

You have always been a curious child, but I must admit I am surprised that there is a question that you've never asked of me. To be honest, it is also one I'm glad I've never had to answer.

If your father views the ocean as dangerous, then why would he name his child after it?

We never told you, we were both too afraid it'd send you running to the ocean arms wide open to sail away from us, never to be seen again.

But here you are standing in front of me, ready to sail off anyway, and as scared as I am for you, I know it is what you must do. Not just to save our people and stop Te Ka, but also because it is your destiny.

When I was expecting you, your father consulted with others to find out your future. Would you be a strong chief? A son or a daughter? Would you be a credit to your people? Would you be healthy? Would you be happy?

These were the questions he asked of them and the stars above us, but he did not receive the answer he was looking for. We were told that our child would be strong, but her heart would belong to the ocean, and she'd never place a stone on top of the mountain.

Your father did not like that answer because of what happened to his friend and he feared for your future. So when you were born he said we should name you Moana after the ocean, because then you could belong to yourself rather than the actual ocean. Then you'd be happy where you are and stay here on Motunui.

It was foolish to think that we could go against the gods and fates by naming you Moana. Like him though, I feared for your future and was willing to do whatever it took to protect you.

Each time you ran to the ocean, your fate became more and more apparent to us. If your father could have gotten away with weighing you down with rocks around your feet to keep here on the island, he would have. Though to be fair, you tried so hard to fight it and make us happy, to be the perfect chief to take over for your father and serve your people.

But it never made you happy. You may have been safe staying here, but you were never happy, your heart always longing to sail off into the distance. In turn, that breaks my heart. For while a mother always wants their child to be stay, they want their happiness as well. It may be dangerous and you might never come back, but you deserve a chance to go and be happy.

That's why I'm not talking you out of going, or going to your father. I know that this is something you must do, not just for our people, but for yourself. I can no longer protect you from the world and the danger that lies out there. You are the future chief second, and my daughter first, so I must do the hardest thing I've ever had to as a mother—I must let you go.

Just please promise me one thing—you'll come back.

 **Author's Note**

I'd like to thank Menamai for the review. I have issues with Maui as well, mainly the fact that it seems like they deleted a scene with him. That'll be dealt with in chapter 6.

So well I had more issues with her grandmother's collapse (last chapter) and Maui's return (future chapter), my fiance who watched it with me had issue with Sina, and how she could just let Moana go off without saying anything. This is what I was thinking, that she just accepted Moana's fate and wanted her to be happy. That then led to me questioning why would Tui name his daughter after the very thing he fears so much, which then ended up tying back to Moana's fate.

Next chapter is Tui's.


	4. Happiness

**I do not own the rights to Moana.**

 **Happiness**

We are more alike than you think my daughter. I see the way you look at me when you think I can't see—the disapproval in your eyes is only outshined by the longing for the ocean.

I know that look very well. I used to look at my father with it.

I bet you did not know that, but there is a lot you do not know. You do not know how hard it was for our ancestors to give up voyaging. Yes they hid the boats, but they did not destroy them. None of the chiefs have, because to destroy them would mean giving up our ways completely, and none could bare to do so.

Except me. I should have done it a long time ago after my mistake cost my friend's life. I should have done it the day you were born and you had the look in your eyes even then. I should have done it the first time you toddled off to the ocean. But I thought that by naming you Moana, you'd be content on Montunui and being the next chief.

I was wrong though, and by the time I realized what I should have done—what they all should have done—you were already gone. Do you have any idea of how cruel it is to lose your mother and daughter in the same day? If it wasn't for the Black Rot that seemed to become more and more of a threat to the island each day, I might have drowned in my grief.

I didn't speak to your mother for a week after. I claimed I was too busy trying to come up with other ways to feed our people—your people—which was true. But it was also because I knew what she would say. That you weren't me, and deserved a chance to find your own way and be happy, even if that sailing beyond the reef; that you thought it was the only way to save our people.

I knew it was what she'd say, because it was just the type of thing your mother would say. And sure enough, when she finally grew tired of my avoidance and corned me, she said just that.

With each day you were away, I felt my heart being chipped away piece by piece, until I was certain that nothing would be left and I would never be happy again. Days turned into weeks and then months. The only thing that kept my mind occupied was dealing with the Black Rot for it was getting worse and worse.

I was running out of ideas and ways to keep our people alive for it was destroying the food we planted and our reservoirs were almost low. We were being forced to slaughter more and more of our livestock—don't worry, Pua would have been saved for last, though Heihei should consider it lucky that he left with you—and even they too were getting sicker and weaker. Not only had the Black Rot chased away the fish and crept onto our cliffs, but it had invaded the water, clinging to our boats and preventing them from sailing very far, even with the strongest wind pushing them forward. Even if we wanted to leave the island, we no longer could. We were trapped.

Then one day, it was gone as if it had never been there at all. Crops sprung up overnight, the fish came back in droves, and we had a great feast to celebrate. There was much to celebrate that night except one thing—you weren't there. Your mother made the comment that it was you we had to thank, and we should be thankful to the gods for it meant you were still alive. But how could I be thankful when you were still gone?

But you came back, and my heart seemed full once more, swelling to a size I had forgotten it could be. You came back with stories about Maui, returning the heart to Te Fiti who had actually been Te Ka, and instructions on how to make our people voyagers once more.

Every time you mentioned the danger you put yourself into, my heart twinged in fear—even when you were sitting right in front of me safe in sound, proof that you made it through okay—but it also twinged in envy, for accomplishing what I had once dreamed of but thought was too dangerous and impossible. The envy never lasted long though, for it would quickly be overridden with pride for your deeds.

And here we are, about to set sail once more, doing what our ancestors were once famous for. I suppose it was a good thing I didn't burn the boats after all. I do not know what lays ahead for us, but I am sure that whatever it is, we will face it together.

For that is where happiness truly lies. Not with where you are, but with the people you are with—and there's nobody I'd rather be with than my daughter.

 **Author's Note**

I'd like to thank Pen-Always-In-Hand for the review. Glad to know I wasn't the only one bothered and had that theory. I agree, the movie would have been better if they would have showed a little something indicating that was the case, or even Moana trying to give it back to Gramma Tala to save her, only for her to reject it. Just something to acknowledge why she suddenly collapsed and died.

After dumping on Tui for the last two chapters, I felt like he needed his own for a bit of redemption. The movie also never really showed what happened after Moana left. How did her father react to her leaving, and her mother not stopping her? To losing her and his mother in the same day? To what was happening to his people? What happened when Moana returned the Heart? Also, the movie just called the black stuff the 'darkness' but I felt like it needed a better name, hence Black Rot.

Next chapter is from the POV of one of the shipbuilders when the decision is made to stop voyaging and seal up the boats.


	5. Voyager

**I do not own the rights to Moana.**

 **Voyager**

They are sentencing our people to death.

What do we know about living on land? Our people are voyagers, hopping from island to island, never settling down and calling one home. The Chief says that we will learn, that it will be safer than sailing into the unknown and being eaten by monsters.

He has ordered all of the boats to be destroyed and for us to stay on the island, never to leave. He is naïve to think that the monsters and the darkness will not reach our shores. Maybe not now, but they will eventually, and our people will be trapped without our boats.

They will die. For small fishing boats were not built to withstand traveling the ocean and waves. I should know, because I'm the one who builds them.

Not just them, but the larger ones too. I cannot bare to see them all go up in smoke, and neither can the other builders, along with some of the other villagers. We hide the few we can manage in a secret cave. They were built to withstand giant waves that could destroy whole villages with one blow, and storms that could last for days. Surely they could survive long enough until our people start to voyage again.

I go to check on them in secret, to make sure they are still there. I go to touch and feel them, bang the drum to wake the magic within them to remind myself of the past. I think the boats enjoy it too, remembering when they were free to sail waters with no boundaries instead of being trapped here. The magic also protects them from aging too much. How can my people voyage once more if they don't have decent ships that can carry them? They will must certainly not have my skills, the Chief has seen to that. Already the next generation of shipbuilders are forgetting the old ways, content with their small fishing boats.

One day I caught a small boy following me, the son of the chief. I debate whether or not to tell. What would his father do if he knew the truth? But I see the light in his eyes. If our people are to use the boats, they will have to know they are here and how to awaken them. I will not be around forever.

I show him and see his eyes grow wide at the hidden boats, and for the first time in a long time, my heart is filled with hope. I tell him to bang the drum, and the magic surrounds him, and I can see the eagerness in his eyes to go sailing once more.

We may be stuck on land for now, but we won't always be. Someday the monsters will be gone, and we will return to the ocean.

And we will have the finest boats to do so.

 **Author's Note**

I'd like to thank Menamai for the review. I agree, one small scene to either show what was happening back on the island, or maybe Maui and Moana coming across an island or two covered in the darkness, just to remind them and us of the importance of their mission. They could have made it like the part in Mulan where one moment they're singing happily about fighting for girls, and the next they come across a burned out village reminding them why they're really fighting. Talk about a mood killer. The movie could have done something similar.

This was just a little one-shot exploring the POV of one of the shipbuilders. I wondered what was going through their mind upon learning they'd have to give up voyaging, and after spending their life building boats to do so. Also, why were the boats sealed up and not burned like Tui thought? How exactly did they last 1,000 years and still be in such good condition? What about banging the drum? How did Gramma Tala know if they were sealed up?

Next chapter was originally supposed to be Maui's until I came up with a one-shot for Te Ka/Te Fiti. Oops. It'll just be a bit later now.


	6. Found

**I do not own the rights to Moana.**

 **Found**

Pain. Fire. Hurt. Darkness.

Sleep. Need sleep. Can't sleep. Why?

Lost.

Lost what?

Important.

Pain. Sleep. Need sleep.

Dot. Small dot. Bigger.

Him?

 _HIM._

Not lost. Stole. He stole.

LEAVE! GO AWAY! BURN!

Good.

Pain. Fire. Hurt. Darkness.

Sleep. Need sleep. Can't sleep. Why?

Lost.

Lost what?

Important.

Pain. Sleep. Need sleep.

Dot. Small dot. Bigger.

Her?

And _HIM!_

Not lost. Stole. He stole.

LEAVE! GO AWAY! BURN!

Music?

 _I know your name..._

My name?

 _They have stolen the heart from inside you..._

Yes, stole.

 _But this does not define you..._

Define me?

 _This is not who you are..._

Not me?

 _You know who you are..._

Who am I?

Lost. I'm lost.

* * *

Found. I was once lost in a fog of confusion and pain when Maui stole my Heart, but now I've found myself.

I'm free! For the first time in centuries I'm free to be myself, free to think, free to create new islands for my people, free to sleep.

Oh no. My people. What happened to you? What did I do to you while I was lost and not myself? All the islands closest to me—the ones I created just for you, are gone. They were once thriving with villages, and now they're gone. All gone, my darkness consuming them all.

Maui, what have you done? What have I done? All is lost.

No, that's not right. Standing in front of me is proof. One of mine, a little curly-haired female is here. Her island—for I can see it, a little speck off the horizon, is still full of life and people. There's a few more out there as well.

If I can find myself, then my people can find each other as well. They just need a little help and nudge like I did.

Maui, you stole my Heart and caused so much pain and suffering. But you also helped return it, at the cost of losing your beloved fishhook. You're not the same selfish demigod you were all those years ago. This girl has been good for your Heart, helping it heal a hole the gods could never fill.

Now it's time for me and you to help her and my people. Here, have your fishhook once more, and teach them how to travel the ocean and find each other. Use your powers for good, no more stealing what isn't yours.

And you, Moana, was it? Thank you for returning my Heart and helping me find myself. It is time for you to go home and reteach my people their ancient ways. I promise you'll find it better off than when you left.

Now leave me. I'm finally free, and can back to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

This popped into my head the other day. Basically when Maui stole her Heart, Te Fiti became Te Ka and all cranky because she couldn't sleep. While as Te Ka she lost herself. Think Bruce Banner and the Hulk in the MCU, with Moana acting as Black Widow calming her down. I also got to explore/speculate how many islands/villages the darkness may have claimed before getting to Montunui's shores.

Next chapter is finally Maui's and answering the question, what made him come back? I mean, as an audience we knew it was going to happen, but Disney could have least showed us why/how.


	7. Friend

**I do not own the rights to Moana.**

 **Friend**

I'm alone, Mini Maui is ignoring me. That's fine, who needs him anyway? Not me, that's for sure. I'm Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all. I don't need anybody. I don't need him, don't need the gods, and certainly don't need a curly-haired girl.

"My my. I finally get a chance to meet the mighty Maui I've heard so much about, and he's sulking."

"I am not _sulking._ Maui doesn't sulk."

No, but he does refer to himself in the third person apparently. A chill creeps down my spine as I realize I'm not as alone as I thought. Standing before me is a little old lady… who I can see through. A ghost, huh? Haven't seen one of those in a while. Mini Maui creeps out from his hiding spot on my back to get a better look at the newcomer.

"I'm not sulking," I repeat, and wave a hand at her. "Go back to where you came from and leave me alone."

"Could have fooled me. And I can't leave—not yet. Not when you still have a job to do."

I scoff at her. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Why to help my granddaughter return the Heart you stole to Te Fiti of course."

The chill comes back instantly as I realize the identity of the little old ghost lady. Mini Maui realizes as well, and starts jumping up and down excitedly. "Stop that," I say and lightly flick him off my bicep. "Curly-hair is fine. Last time we saw her she was sailing away from Te Ka."

She couldn't see me of course, but I could see her in my bird form, watching her be a good little mortal and go away from danger.

Ghost grandma gives me a wide smile. "Yes, well I've talked to her more recently, and she's going back to Te Ka to return what you stole."

What? WHAT?!

How can she just stand, well more like float, there and say that and be okay? She really must have been the crazy island lady.

"What do you mean she's going back? Why would you tell her that?! Don't you care about her at all? She'll die if she tries to confront Te Ka by herself!"

Mini Maui is echoing my sentiment, alternating between pulling out his luxurious hair and biting his nails. She doesn't seemed bothered one bit by our outbursts.

"Of course I care, that's why I told her to go back. Because if she doesn't, she won't just die, but _everyone_ will die because of the darkness—which was caused by you. Besides, she won't be alone, she'll have you."

I turn away from her and shrug. "That's what mortals do, they die. What's the difference between now and later, give or take a few decades?"

She appears right back in front me, and I turn again. And again. But she's still there, no matter where I look. Mini Maui races across my skin towards her, rather than away. "If it makes no difference, then why were you so upset to hear she was going back?"

"Just that it's a pretty stupid idea, and she didn't strike me as the stupid type. Ol' drumstick on the other hand…"

"Leave Heihei out of this." She glides a bit closer to me, a bit too close to be honest. "Really? Are you sure that's it?"

I turn my back to her once more, not even caring when she reappears right in front as expected. "Positive. It's stupid to go back, especially after she nearly cost me my fishhook."

This time she gets a little bit closer, right in front of my face. "But it was never really about the fishhook, was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mini Maui starts jumping up and down excitedly once more, pointing at a picture of a curly-haired girl. I ignore his antics.

"Oh, is the great Maui suffering from memory loss? You say you left because of your fishhook, but you already learned that you are Maui even without it, just so you could use it again. So either you forgot the lesson, or forgot the lie you told about it. I maybe old, but even my memory isn't that poor."

"Oh yeah, how do you know that? You weren't even there."

"But I was, watching over my granddaughter just as I am here now, thanks to the gods."

I snort. Gods. Since when have they cared? Where were they for the past thousand years?

"No need to be so huffy just because they sentenced you to exile for one thousand years. I know toddlers who handle time-outs better. And stop dodging the question. Why did you really leave? Is it because you truly cared about Moana?"

Me care about her? Sure, the same way I've cared about the handful of other mortals I've come across over the years. I've known many mortals, hundreds if not thousands. With each gift I gave them, they showered me with affection, threw feasts in my honor. They lived, worshiped me, and died. No big deal. Even after one thousand years on that blasted island, they were still telling stories about how awesome I am. Curly-hair was no different.

"We're done here, now leave."

"Not yet."

I pick up my fishhook and throw it at her—something I should have done when her boney self first showed up. It goes right through it—something to be expected if it was an ordinary fishhook, but not a magical one.

"I'm afraid you'll find it's not that easy to get rid of me."

I throw a punch at her, not caring it won't land. I follow that up with chucking a rock at her, and another, just to get her to leave. Instead she doesn't, standing patiently the entire time. Mini Maui is still annoyingly on her side, pointing at the curly-haired figure, and I flick him off my chest for what has to be the millionth time.

"Fine," I mutter, if you won't leave, then I will." I grab my fishhook, change into a hawk, and fly away, to a higher spot on my new island, my own self-imposed exile unlike the last.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

I nearly fall out of the sky at her reappearance, but manage to keep the form together to land safely.

"What is your deal?! What do you want from me?" I shout at her. I'm really starting to see where curly-hair gets the stubbornness streak.

"To admit that you care about my granddaughter of course, and go and help her fix your mistake."

"Fine I care, okay?" I scream, exasperated and worn down. Then in a quieter voice, I say, "I care about ol' curly-hair."

"What's her name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you deaf as well as forgetful? Has your old age finally kept up with you? What is her name?"

"Why? You're her grandmother, you should know."

"I do, but at I want to hear you say it."

Mini Maui, having finally returned from wherever spot I flicked him to earlier, starts holding up letters and mouthing out her name, trying to coach me into saying it.

"Moana, okay? Her name is Moana."

"There, was that so hard?"

Possibly one of the hardest things I've ever done actually, saying a name. For I have known many mortals over the years, but there's only one whose name I ever bothered to learn, to remember. For why bother learning the name of each ant that crawls beneath your feet? They die, only to be replaced by dozens more. The mortals have been as faceless to me as the ones tattooed over my body.

Until Moana.

There's something about that curly-haired girl that just won't leave me alone. It's not that she's a girl—I've known plenty of girls, well women, far better looking and affectionate than her. It's not even that she's so stubborn—I've known plenty of those types as well, the ones who even a flash of a smile from Maui isn't enough to sway.

It's the fact that she was the first one I ever told about the tattoo on my back about my origins. Mortals usually just accepted the demigod thing and never questioned my parentage. A few did, but I just lied about it, and distracted them with a new gift or story.

Moana was the first one I ever told the truth. She's the first one I ever bother to remember the name of. She's the first one I ever bothered to care about.

"From your silence, I'm guessing it was hard after all."

I collapse down on the ground. "Yeah, it was. She's the first mortal I've ever cared about, and she almost died because of me, because I didn't listen to what she was saying." I bury my head into my hands. "Because I was stupid enough to lead her to Te Ka. I nearly died the first time. How could I have been stupid enough to think a little mortal could have taken her on?"

A cold sensation touches my shoulder. "You're not stupid. Well, not about that. Thinking you could get away with stealing the Heart though… There's nothing wrong with caring about people. The gods may have given you many gifts, but they failed to give you one."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"Love."

"Love?"

Mini Maui starts nodding enthusiastically, though I'm less than sure about this nugget of wisdom. Why would I ever need love? What kind of a gift was that?

"Yes, love, or in your case, friendship. For while us mortals may not live as long as gods or demigods, we put our short lifespans to better use—we love, laugh, and care about one another. What is the point of living if you have nobody to share it with?"

"I share my life with plenty of people. With the mortals, with Mini Maui."

Mini Maui starts nodding and pointing to himself, trying to capture her attention.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

The smile on Mini Maui's face falls somewhat, and I can't blame him. He's been with me since… well, since I can remember. One of the gods gifts. According to them, he was supposed to act as my conscience or something, but he's more of an annoyance the majority of the time than anything. Though, considering he was my only companion on the island for a thousand years, I've grown awfully fond of the little guy. Almost as fond of little curly-haired as I am of him.

"Friendship, huh? I'll admit, that's a new one."

Nothing. No answer, no retort. The cold touch on my shoulder is gone. Glancing around I find myself alone once more. Well, except for Mini Maui of course, who's looking up at me with big sad eyes.

I roll my eyes at his actions. Really? Maui doesn't beg, not even Mini Maui.

I give in of course

"Fine. Let's go save ol' curly-hair—" He gives me a pointed look and shakes his finger at me. "You're right. Let's go save our friend. Let's go save Moana."

Friend.

The great Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the land and sea, hero to all, has a friend and her name is Moana. And it's up to me to help her make up for my mistake all those years ago, and save everyone.

Hold on Moana, I'm coming.

 **Author's Note**

I'd like to thank Menamai for the review. The movie tried to go deeper and angstier at times- Tui losing his friend in the storm, Maui's parents throwing him into the sea as a baby, but I think they were hesitant to go farther because it's a 'kids movie'. Which is one of the benefits of fanfiction.

Here's the long awaited chapter explaining why Maui decided to come back. We knew it was going to happen, but that's no excuse for Disney to not show us why. It honestly felt like there was a deleted scene that got cut because of time. Menamai and some other people I know think it was Mini Maui arguing with him. I thought so too, but then I tried it, and the story wasn't working. Mini Maui had 1,000 years to help Maui realize stealing the Heart was wrong and he should return it. Eventually I realized that Maui was just too stubborn, and would just banish Mini Maui to another part of his body to avoid dealing with him. Eventually I thought maybe the Ocean or a god showed up, but that still didn't feel right. But then I realized, why should Moana be the only one to get a visit from Gramma Tala? Once I had that realization, the rest of the chapter fell into place.

It also allowed me explore the whole reason why he left- claiming it was because of the hook. As Gramma Tala points out, he already learned that lesson. So instead I made it as his excuse, covering up for the fact that he had actually started to care about Moana, a first for him. Mortals up to this point were just faceless images who worshipped him, nothing more. The closest thing he had to a friend was Mini Maui, so having an actual mortal for a friend was new and scared him.

The chapter is the longest so far, and a bit heavy on the dialogue, but I felt like it needed to be. Otherwise Maui would just bully or intimidate whoever it was, completely avoiding his feelings. He can't get away with that with a stubborn ghost lady who can't be touched by whatever he might throw at her.

Next chapter is Moana's, post movie.


	8. Welcome

I do not own the rights to Moana.

 **Welcome**

I swear, if he wasn't a shapeshifter, I'd chain him to the chair. I still might try that actually.

Ever since Te Fiti, a lot has changed. Thanks to Maui's help, we've started voyaging again and discovering new islands. Most are abandoned, with only the some broken pottery, a few skeleton remains, and outlines of where huts would have stood showing that humans once inhabited the island, among the overgrown plants and trees. The best we can figure out is that whatever humans were there were the victims of the Darkness—or the Black Rot as my father calls it—though we do our best to hope that some managed to escape.

There have been some islands with people, though they are always wary of our arrival at first. Who can blame then, when Montenui never had any visitors? Not all are friendly, but some are. There are some that are eager to trade for new goods, hear tales of what happened—for Montenui wasn't the only island which had the Black Rot reach its shores only to disappear quickly—and some are eager to be taught the old ways again and join us as we voyage.

So many new islands have been discovered we've actually started recording them on maps, along with marking which islands are inhabited, and which ones we should stay in contact with, and those which should be avoided.

We still go back to Montenui of course, using it as a base of sorts. No matter how far I'll sail, it will always be my home. Besides, there are still those who are too frail to sail, or too afraid to venture beyond the reef, even with the monsters all gone. Thankfully my parents, especially my father, are not among them, something I thought would have never happened—he's actually been the most eager out of all the villagers to go voyaging.

Despite the many changes in my life, there is one constant. No matter where I am—on a boat, a distant island, on Montenui, I always leave out an extra bowl for him.

When we were sailing to Te Fiti to return her Heart, Maui would speak sometimes about his exile on the island for those thousand years. Apparently as a demigod he doesn't have to eat to survive, but still enjoys it. That's why he was so eager to eat Heihei at first. According to him, he was so hungry for something other than fish or berries after a thousand years, even a scrawny stupid chicken looked delicious. He still threatens Heihei every once in a while, but more out of habit or to mess with me.

Nobody is going to eat Hehei while I'm around.

Sometimes the bowl is empty when I come back, other times, it's still full. But when he does come, I'm lucky if I can catch him in the act—and it's always in one of his animal forms. Iguana, bird, snake, even the shark head once.

Never as a human.

Then, when I do catch him, he gives a quicks nod of his head in thanks and takes off, even if the bowl isn't empty yet.

It's so aggravating. I've tried begging, offered to throw feasts in his honor, joked and insulted his honor and bravery, but nothing ever works.

It's not just aggravating because he's so stubborn and refuses every time—sometimes by avoiding the question completely, or making some smart-ass comment about me being obsessed with him, or some weak excuse. It's also the fact that nobody really believes me that he was involved.

They believe in the Black Rot. They believe that I left and saved the day somehow, and came back. They believe in the old ways. But Maui, demigod and shapeshifter, extraordinaire? Hah. He's just a story. Even if was real, what would he be doing sneaking food out of a bowl when I'm not looking?

For all that my parents have changed, I can see they're still a bit skeptical about Maui. At the most they've seen Maui in animal form once or twice. I did try to point out that he didn't act like other animals until they countered with neither do Pua or Heihei, but that doesn't mean they're demigods in animal form.

Since chaining him, trapping him in a cage, capturing him with my own two hands are not options because he'll just shift shapes and escape, I' finally came up with a decent solution to get him to stick around long enough for me to talk with him.

Monsters no longer roam the waves like they once did, but a few weeks ago we did come across an island filled with Kakamora. I guess even they had to come from somewhere, and we left as soon as the first blow darts were shoot at us, but not before a few managed to make it onto our boats.

Including the one I managed to extract the paralytic from to sneak into the food—after going through four darts to do so.

At first, I'm worried that because it's in food and not a dart my plan won't work, and I keep still while watching him eat from a distance. We're back on Montenui for the time being, which offers plenty of foliage to hide behind while waiting for a hungry demigod to show up.

He does eventually, in his cute little iguana form and when's he's halfway through he starts having difficulty moving, his face landing so close to the next bite he tries to get at it with his tongue, but misses, just barely.

"Gotcha!" I cry, and sneak out of from hiding spot.

He sighs. "Let me guess, blow dart in my…" he trails off, the paralytic taking full affect, making him unable to speak.

"Food," I finish for him, and scoop him up into my lap, stroking him gently. Not knowing how long it'll be before it wears off and he escapes I get to my point.

"Maui, why won't you come inside and eat with my family like a normal person? Actually, why won't you just show up as yourself? You're more than welcome to. If this is about the whole stealing Te Fiti's heart and nearly dooming us all with the Black Rot, I wouldn't worry about it. The Heart has been returned, the Black Rot has vanished, and we're back to voyaging, something that you helped with. I don't get it, why don't you just stay?

"I mean, I know you're a demigod and off doing demigod stuff and wasn't expecting you to come back—don't get me wrong, it's nice seeing you again, and I don't expect you to stick around permanently, but why don't you show up in your human form? I thought the great demigod Maui loved having feasts thrown in his honor, so why don't you want us to do the same? Why do you even bother coming around if you only do so in your animal forms?"

It's longer than expected, so much so I can feel him starting to wriggle around in my hands, finally getting control over his body back. I let him go before he changes into a shark or something and squashes me. "I just don't get it Maui," I add quietly. "I thought we were friends."

Any moment now he's going to change forms and take off like he always does, and I'll be lucky to ever see him again. Except the form he takes surprises me- it's his own.

"We are friends. It's just—" his voice trails off and Mini Maui is looking up expectantly at him, just waiting for him to finish. He's not the only one. He picks up, running his fingers through his long hair. "It's just… look, this whole friend thing is still new to me. And while I like hanging out with you and checking up on you, I just don't think I'm ready to deal with all of them," and jerks his thumb in the direction of my family's hut that's currently filled with villagers eating and discussing where to go next and what to do with the islands we've already found.

"I don't understand, you've been with humans before…" Maui doesn't answer, but Mini Maui does for him, shaking his head at me, and I realize what's going on.

Maui has been around humans before, but always as a guest of honor, somebody to be worshipped and admired. Never as himself, and certainly never as a friend. His own parents threw him away, and he was raised by the gods. I doubt he's ever actually been a part of a village, or family for that matter.

"So don't come as Maui then." He gives me a confused look, but I continue, not really knowing if my idea will work. "Come in one of your animal forms and get used to them. And then, once you're ready to, you can come as yourself, just Maui. Not as a demigod, not as a hero, just… Maui."

"Well, I don't think I'll ever be just Maui," he says, shrugging off my suggesting, and making me think he'll just take off again. A quick change, and this time he's back in his iguana form. "But I can be a cool and wise-cracking iguana for the night who loves attention and great food."

I shake my head at him, but it's a start. And I didn't have to chain him to a table after all.

 ***Author's Note***

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Christmas was suddenly upon me with a bunch of things left to do which sadly took priority.

But here's the last chapter finally with Moana's POV that explores what she and her people did post-movie, but also explores her friendship with Maui a bit more. Given all his issues with realizing how much he cares about her as a friend and the fact that the movie only shows him at the end in his bird form rather than animal, I thought there was still more to his story to wrap up after last chapter.

I'd like to thank , Silversun XD, and Buca for their reviews last chapter, along with everybody who's reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I answered the lingering questions I had regarding the movie, and as far I'm concerned this story is done. I hope to update my other stories eventually, once my internet and the site start getting along better (another reason it's been a while since I've updated, didn't have the time to spend an hour trying to get a chapter to save).

Thanks for reading!


End file.
